1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a bookmark-registered wireless Internet access function and a method for executing such a bookmark function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, it is common for personal handheld mobile terminals such as a cellular phone and a PCS (Personal Communication System) phone to have a wireless Internet access function.
Therefore, such personal handheld mobile terminals can gain access to a wireless Internet network to use a variety of Internet sites managed by Internet information providers. A user can store web sites of interest in a bookmark list through the use of a bookmark registration function of a Web browser.
When a user attempts to access one of web sites stored in the bookmark list, the user enters a browser main menu using a browser-dedicated key, selects a bookmark menu on the main menu, selects a desired bookmark-registered category topic from the bookmark menu, and thereby gains access to a corresponding web site contained in the selected bookmark-registered category.
However, the aforementioned conventional bookmark scheme has a disadvantage in that a user must enter many keys or buttons on his or her mobile terminal to access a desired web site. In other words, as the user attempts to access such a desired web site, the user is likely to spend much time and effort in accessing the desired web site because a browser menu on a main menu must be first activated before a corresponding web site can be selected from one of a plurality of broad categories contained in the browser menu.